


The Snow-Dragon Drabble Trilogy

by boltblu91575



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Snow Dragon is good for the soul, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Summary: Here is a set of drabbles that follow Hanzo (and Mei) as he experiences the three most important occasions in a man's life- proposing to his girlfriend Mei, the wedding, and the birth of their first child!!!





	1. The Proposal

_Well, before I return to the ‘Snow-Dragon Saga’, I wanted to do this little 3-piece drabble. It focuses of the three most important events in a man’s life-a proposal, the wedding, and the birth of his first child. So, follow along with Hanzo and Mei and they experience this together!!!_

_And if you are reading this, then you can assume I don’t own Overwatch…on to the story!!_

If there was a single word to describe Hanzo Shimada, that word would be ‘simple’. Whether it was his approach to the Overwatch Missions he was assigned to the everyday tasks, Hanzo believed that doing things with the least amount of effort was best. So it came as a surprise when he detailed his ‘mission’ to engage to his long-time (just over a year) girlfriend, climatologist and fellow OW agent Mei-Ling Xhou.

And as he explained his plan, Genji could only stare in disbelief-not that he was engaging (because he knew it was only a matter of time), but in the complexity of Hanzo’s plan. Genji remarked, “That sounds…like something that Hanzo _wouldn’t _do…I mean, I went for the tried and true-I knelt in front of Angela, proffered the ring, and stated my intentions.”  
  
Hanzo replied, “And she screamed and said yes a hundred times.”  
  
Genji said, “No, _aniki_…that isn’t true.” Genji coughed and said, ‘She did scream…and she said yes…but it was more like 20 times…”

Hanzo added, “And the others were for the celebration in your quarters, I assume…”  
  
Hanzo then ducked as Genji threw a shuriken at him-not to harm him, of course. Genji was smiling, though, as he replied, “What happens in our quarters is our business, _aniki_…”  
  
Hanzo then said, “Well, tell Angie that-she seemed to want to make it everyone’s business…anyway, do you think this will work?”  
  
Genji said, “Mei will love it…really, it doesn’t matter how you propose. Your heart and love for Mei is pure…as is hers for you. _Ganbatte, aniki!”_  
  
It was only a couple of days later when Hanzo hatched his ‘Mei Engagement Plan’-he had gotten her to join him for target practice. He had gotten the perfect ring, as well-and said ring was hanging off a red string on one of his arrows. Mei said, “Hanzo, I’m really glad you’ve invited me to practice using my Cryo-Blaster with you.”  
  
Hanzo replied, ‘It is no problem. But I want you to do something different. Can you create a block of ice over that target?”  
  
Mei readied her blaster, and said, “Can do, my love!” She used her blaster to create a block of ice over the target. Hanzo then began to pull out his arrows and fired shot after shot into the block. It wasn’t until he fired all but his last arrow that Mei saw what Hanzo did-all of the arrows shot formed a heart.

He then pulled out the last arrow and nocked it on his bow. He aimed for the center of the heart-and fired into the icy heart. Mei saw the display and was touched. Hanzo said, “That’s not all, my love. Look at the arrow in the middle of the heart.”  
  
She walked to the target and examined the arrow. She saw the string-but the string wasn’t what grabbed her interest. It was the golden band tied on a red string that was attached to the arrow. She pulled the ring off and looked at it. Inside was an etching of a dragon-Hanzo’s symbol. And on the outside was etchings of snowflakes.  
  
As she was examining the ring, Hanzo approached her and took the ring from her. He knelt before her, and said, “Mei-Ling…before I met you…all I knew was the pain of my past. And you…you helped me see that I need not be defined by that. It was your pure love-that I didn’t deserve, but that you freely gave me- that pulled me from the darkness that would have consumed me. The blood on my hands made me feel that I was not worthy of your beauty and love…”  
  
Mei could feel her face heating up. She would never expect that a man who followed a strict code of secrecy would be so willing to be so open around her. Hanzo exhaled, and said, “Mei-Ling Zhou…I know that I am not worthy of you…but you never thought any differently of my because of my past. And now-I want to create that future that you talk about…but I want to create that future with you…so, Mei…will you do me the honor of being my wife?”  
  
Hanzo looked into Mei’s face. She was definitely surprised by Hanzo’s declaration. But he also noticed the tears running down her face. _Oh no…is she not happy? Is she going to reject me?_  
  
What Mei did next, however, surprised him. She knelt down and took Hanzo in a powerful embrace. She said, “Hanzo…stop! Stop with the talk of you being ‘not worthy’. When we started dating, I told you that I never cared about your past. _You_ were always worthy of my love…I know of the hardships you’ve endured…and how no one else told you had worth beyond being a weapon or tool. And if I could be that source of happiness for you…that’s all I ever wanted for you is to be happy.”  
  
Mei sniffled, unconcerned that she was bearing her emotions in front of the man she loved. She continued, “And I am happy you want to bury your past…and I am even more happy you chose me to help create your new future…and I will only do you the honor of being your wife…if you do me the honor of being my husband.”  
  
Hanzo looked at Mei in wonder, before saying, “So…you will?”  
  
With the most heartwarming smile, Mei said, “Of course! I do, Hanzo!!!” He then took the ring, and said, “Here…” He pulled off her glove and slid the ring onto her finger. They shared a light kiss as Hanzo said, “Well, I think a celebration is in order.”  
  
Mei, admiring the ring on her finger, replied, “Sure! But Hanzo…you could have just knelt and proposed…that would have been a ‘Hanzo’ thing to do.”  
  
Hanzo smiled at his new fiancée, and replied, “Well, I may be a simple man…but sometimes, it’s nice to change things up.” So, they walked out of the training area-with the past behind them and an incredible future-one filled with so many possibilities-lay ahead of them…

_And so this ends this first drabble. The next drabble will focus on the marriage of Hanzo and Mei!!!_

_Notes: Aniki- Older Brother_

_Ganbatte- Good Luck!!!_


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the wedding of Hanzo and Mei!!! Enjoy!!!

_One down, one to go!!!! The last time, Hanzo proposed to Mei…and she said yes!!! So, we move on to the next important day-the Wedding!!!_

_And if you didn’t know-I do not own OverWatch-Blizzard does. Because if I owned it-this wouldn’t be fanfiction!!!_

6 months ago…in the training area…Hanzo Shimada proposed to his long-time girlfriend, Mei-Ling Zhou. And she eagerly accepted. So now, the couple began the planning of their wedding. First, they decided on a venue. They would wed in the gardens of the Shimada Estate. Then they decided on Genji and Angela as their best man and maid of honor, respectively. Hanzo selected Lucio, Jack ‘Soldier 76’ Morrison and Jesse McCree as his groomsmen, while Mei selected Hana ‘DVa’ Song, Ana Amari, and Elizabeth Ashe, an associate of McCree-who promised that she wouldn’t do anything ‘bad’.

Despite the location of the wedding being Hanzo’s old home…and the wedding having ‘Asian’ features, Hanzi relented and allowed the groomsmen and bridesmaids to wear western style tuxedos and dresses. But Mei had chosen a very beautiful blue qipao to wear for the wedding. And Hanzo decided to have an outfit custom made- a black haori with a design of twin dragons on the back being the main feature.

And soon, the day drew closer…and the night before the wedding, the major actors met for a rehearsal and dinner. And afterward, the women took Mei away to help her prepare for the big day. The other gentlemen had left to retire-which left Genji and Hanzo. Hanzo said, “Brother…I need your guidance.”  
  
Genji said, “A moment, _aniki._” Genji went to a cabinet and retrieved a bottle of sake and two small bowls. He poured for Hanzo first, as Hanzo was the senior of the two. Genji said, “This is a turn. It is rare for an older brother to seek council from the younger.”  
  
Hanzo replied, “True. But you have already walked this path.”  
  
Genji said, “Brother…Angela and I love each other. But we also understand that we are human and we cannot expect perfection. We will make mistakes. But we also know when to forgive each other as well. You must take your new life with Mei one day at a time. That is what has worked for Angela and I.”  
  
Hanzo stroked his chin. He said, “Thank you for such sage advice, Genji.”  
  
The day was now here! And there was much excitement. Hanzo and his groomsmen prepared themselves for the day. Mei and the women preened and primped-and gushed over how Mei looked in her wedding gown. And the time for the wedding soon arrived!!!

In the center of the garden, Hanzo stood next to Zenyatta, the spiritual onmic that he asked to preside over the ceremony. All of the allies Hanzo and Mei met during their missions were arriving-like Lena ‘Tracer’ Oxton and her girlfriend, Emily. Newly joined member Baptiste was here, extending congratulations to Hanzo. The enhanced gorilla scientist Winston was here, as well.

Soon enough, Zenyatta stated that the ceremony was to begin. The guests rose as the processional entered-Genji and Mercy entered first, followed by Lucio and DVa, Ana and 76, and McCree and Ashe. After taking their positions, the musicians began to play ‘The Wedding March’. And in walked Mei-wearing her beautiful qipao. She was escorted by Reinhard-the most senior member of OverWatch. She took her place next to Hanzo as Zenyatta began the ceremony. He offered a prayer for the happiness and contentment of the new couple. Hanzo and Mei recited vows-an affirmation of their love and devotion to each other. They exchanged rings and shared a kiss-which signaled the end of their lives as man and woman and the beginning of their lives as husband and wife.

Then came the reception! There was fine food representative of both of their cultures. There was a first dance…a second dance…and dance after dance. Genji offered a toast to the newlyweds, extending them wishes of happiness and a long marriage. They ‘shared’ the cake-which was mainly Hanzo and Mei smashing the cake into each other’s faces. Finally, Mei threw her bouquet and Hanzo threw the garter-which were caught by D.Va and Lucio. So, they shared a dance, and Hanzo joked, “Don’t wait too long…”  
  
Soon the party wound down…and Hanzo and Mei took their leave so they could begin their honeymoon. As they headed for the plane that would escort them into their new lives, Hanzo and Mei would share kisses. Hanzo said, “Mei…I never…never knew that I could have joy and happiness like I do now.”  
  
Mei looked into Hanzo’s eyes…and said, “My darling Hanzo…just wait. The best is yet to come…by the way, you never commented on my dress.”  
  
Hanzo, with a lustful yet playful tone, replied, “Why comment? When we reach our destination, it’s going to end up on the floor…”  
  
Mei giggled, but lightly slapped Hanzo’s shoulder and said, “You’re such a cad!”  
  
Hanzo leaned in for another kiss-then said, “But I’m your cad…now and forever…my beautiful snow-queen.”  
  
She replied, “And you are my forever dragon…”  
  
_And so ends the second important day for Hanzo!!!! And soon enough, the final important day-the birth of their first child!!!_


	3. Hanzo's Firstborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Well, we have covered the first two important moments in a man’s life-Hanzo proposed to Mei, and they got married. Now, there is one last milestone for Hanzo to cross…and to see what that is, read on!!!_

Hanzo and Mei had been married for 2 years-and they were the 2 happiest years of Hanzo’s life. After a lifetime of pain and torment-brought on by his actions as a Shimada assassin-he fell in love with Chinese climatologist Mei-Ling Zhou. After his heartfelt proposal and the amazing wedding, they were now enjoying life as husband and wife. 

Until one morning…Hanzo awoke to the sounds of Mei, retching and vomiting. Hanzo entered the bathroom and saw how horrible Mei looked. He said, “My snow-queen…perhaps tou should take the day off.”  
  
Mei smiled weakly and opened her mouth to answer-then quickly turned her head to the toilet and threw up again. Hanzo said, “I will also inform OW that I will not take any missions today.”  
  
Mei said, “No, Hanzo! They need yooouuuu…”  
  
Hanzo knelt beside Mei and wiped her forehead. He said, “But _you_ need me more…”

Over the next few weeks, Mei’s nausea continued. She then decided to pay a visit to Dr. Angela Ziegler-who was called Mercy by the other agents. Mei explained her symptoms…and was puzzled when Mercy wore a look of knowing on her face. Mei said, “So…you know what’s happening?”  
  
Mercy replied, “Of course. It happens to many women…even myself.”  
  
Mei said, “So what’s wrong with me?”  
  
Mercy said, “Congratulations, Mei. You’re pregnant.”  
  
Mei quietly said, “What? Pregnant?”  
  
Mercy replied, “Yes…and you have nothing to worry about. The nausea will go away with time. Now, I suggest you inform Hanzo as well. I am sure he will be thrilled.”  
  
It was now later and Hanzo and Mei had finished their meal. Mei said, “Hanzo…I found out why I’m dealing with this nausea.”  
  
Hanzo said, “Well, is it serious?”  
  
Mei said, “Yes and no…the nausea will go away…because I’m pregnant.”  
  
Hanzo stared in silent shock. He said, quietly, “Pregnant?”  
  
Mei said, “Yes…”  
  
Hanzo replied, “Hmm…that’s not the enthusiasm I’d expect from hearing that kind of news…”  
  
Mei said, “So…you’re happy?”  
  
Hanzo replied, “Happy? I’m thrilled beyond words!!! We must tell everyone!”  
  
And soon, within the next few weeks, Mei’s pregnancy became the biggest thing among the OW agents. The men came to congratulate Hanzo, as did the women. And soon, Hanzo and Mei began to prepare for the arrival of their firstborn. They prepared an old room in the Shimada Compound-since they felt that trying to raise a child at the OW headquarters was not a wise thing to do.

Soon, Mei and Hanzo went for Mei’s ultrasound. And they learned that they would be the parents of a girl-which led them to considering names. After several rounds of jan-ken-pon, Mei said they would give her a Japanese name-Yukihime, since Mei was the Snow-Queen, their daughter would be the ‘Snow Princess’.

As time passed, Mei could feel the changes that carrying Yukihime caused. Her ankles became swollen and her gait became slower. She became tired quicker…but she would not trade it for anything…and then, one day, she was looking over some of her data charts. The day before, she complained that she was feeling pain on and off. Those pains were not major-but then, she felt a pain more intense than the ones she felt the day before. The pain lasted for nearly a minute. It subsided…but returned, with an increase in intensity.

Hanzo rushed in, saying, “Mei…I heard you cry out! What is happening?”  
  
Mei said, “Hanzo…the baby…I think it’s time!”  
  
Hanzo said, “Then we must get you to the medical facility.” Hanzo helped Mei to their vehicle. He returned a few minutes later carrying a small bag. He said, “Driver, get us to the hospital.”  
  
It was only a few minutes of driving until they arrived at the hospital. And Hanzo had Mei breathe-similar to the breathing they practiced during meditation. Soon enough, Mei was wheeled inside and prepped for the birth. Hanzo was brought into the delivery room so that he could provide support for Mei-as well as be there when their child was brought into the world.

Time passed…minutes slipped into hours…and Hanzo remained by Mei’s side. He’d rub her back and whisper words of encouragement to her. A doctor-the one who guided Mei through the process from discovery to delivery-had finished his examination. He said, “All right, Ms. Shimada…the rest is up to you. When I say, I want you to bear down and push.”  
  
Hanzo said, “Love…this is your moment…”  
  
Mei smiled, and said, “No…it is _our_ moment…” The doctor said, “Now-push!!!”  
  
Mei did as the doctor said, straining and pushing for all she was worth. The doctor counted to ten, then waited as Mei recovered. The doctor repeated, “Push!”  
Mei continued pushing-and as she did, the doctor said, “The head is crowning! You are almost there, mommy!”  
  
Hanzo said, “Mei…you have done so well, my snow queen…finish it!” Mei nodded, and with another push, the head was now exposed. The doctor said, “The head is out!” The doctor then gently pulled as Mei pushed-and the baby came out…first one shoulder, then the other. Then with one final push-accompanied by a loud cry-Mei and Hanzo’s firstborn was brought into the world. The birthing room was then filled with the cries of the newly born baby. The nurses took the baby to clean her before presenting her to the parents.  
  
The doctor, smiling, said, “Mr. and Ms. Shimada…I present to you your new daughter.”  
  
As the doctor placed the baby into Mei’s arms, Hanzo felt as though he would explode with joy. But that explosion manifested itself into tears…Mei looked and said, “Hanzo…this is a joyous moment. Why are you crying?”  
  
Hanzo said, “My dear Mei…I know it is a happy moment. And I could not be any happier…because for a long time, I didn’t know if I would ever experience happiness like this. But now…after everything…I know that anything is possible.”  
  
Hanzo leaned in to kiss Mei-and said, “_Konnichiwa_, little one. Welcome to the world. That is your snow-queen…and you are our snow princess…our Yukihime.”  
  
And so, with this moment, Hanzo had crossed the three most important moments in his life. And he had chosen the best partner to share those moments with. And while he did not know what lay on the horizon, he knew that in this moment, he was not just the luckiest man around…but also the happiest.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Alright, that was something fun for our Snow-Dragon couple..._
> 
> _...unfortunately, my next story will not be so fun...inspired by a Street Fighter story I wrote several years ago, I am planning a slightly dark themed story featuring Mei and Hanzo...something bad is gonna happen to Mei...and that's all I will say about that..._
> 
> _...so, until the next time!!!_


End file.
